


You Are By My Side

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, fluff without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Jack are up on David's roof in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are By My Side

Jack and David were sitting on David's roof in the middle of the night. Ever since their strike six months ago, a lot had happened. The two boys had realized their feelings for each other and got together. Sarah, Les, and the newsies knew about their relationship and accepted them. David's father had returned to work a few weeks after the strike, so David and Les returned to school from Monday to Friday. They still sold papers on the weekends though, and Jack came by the Jacobs home nearly every day.

"This really is the city that neva sleeps," Jack said. "But it's real quiet up here."

"It's nice," David said. "We don't get to be alone that often." Between school and work, the boys hardly got to be together and fool around like they used to.

"We're here now, Davey." Jack kissed him sweetly. If they weren't in New York, David thought, he'd surely see all the stars in the sky pop.

"Can't wait to sell papes with ya tomorrow," Jack said after breaking the kiss.

"Neither can I, Jack. This city won't know what hit them." They'd been getting quite a lot of business since Pulitzer gave into their demands.

"We make a great team, Davey."

"Hell yeah we do." Their fingers locked together. "I love you, Jack."

The boy beamed and kissed him again. "I love you, Davey." They knew that they could handle anything the world threw at them; if Pulitzer didn't stand a chance against them, who did?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
